Dreaming of You
by The Boomerang
Summary: After 25 years of waiting, Xigbar had finally met the boy of his dreams. Literally. XigDem. Slight AU


Dreaming of You.

The Boomerang.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

_-----_

_"Xigbar- why do we have to keep fighting?" Demyx tugged at his sleeve. "We've lost half of the orginization already. What if I die next?" _

_Xigbar paused, turning just enough to look down at the blonde boy. "Then don't."_

_-----_

_A swirl of black began to seep through the carpet of Xigbar's room as Demyx stumbled out, his left hand clutching to his shoulder and a scowl set on boyish features. Xigbar put down what he'd been working on and stood. A small smile flitted onto Demyx's face and he took a limping step in Xigbar's direction, intent on taking a seat on the man's bed, where Xigbar had been lying down._

_"I lost." Demyx said softly, easing his sore body upon the mattress, Xigbar walked around the side of his bed and took a seat next to the blonde. _

_"I lost- but, I didn't die." _

_"Hn." _

_------_

_"Demyx, you'll be fine with distracting the key-bearer, won't you?" Xemnas peered across the table to where the Melodious Noctourne sat, fidgeting with his fingers._

_Demyx's head shot up and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted before a sound could emerge._

_"Good. Now then-" As Xemnas continued talking, Xigbar discreetly watched the blonde boy from his seat near the superior, watching as Demyx held back a look of despair and fear and silently stood to go off and prepare his things._

_Even Xigbar didn't think Demyx was going to ever return._

_------_

_"Xigbar."_

_"Yeah, kid?" The older male tilted his head to gaze down at Number IX. Demyx sighed, looking up slowly at the man. There was a defeat in his eyes that Xigbar had never seen before- a look of resignation and acceptance of what was to come._

_A look the Freeshooter had never wanted nor expected to catch sight of on the face of the Melodious Noctourne. _

_"Thanks for listening all those times. And stuff.. and..." The boy trailed off, looking away before glancing up at Xigbar. It was a split second pause before Xigbar realized that he felt a new pressure against his lips, and that his vision was obscured by a set of closed eyes._

_Just as quickly as he had initiated the kiss, Demyx had pulled away, face red and his bottom lip caught between his teeth._

_"G'bye."_

_And he was gone in a flash of black._

_------_

A gasp permeated the silence of the room as Xigbar shot forward in bed, his eyes wide and unfocused. A single hand came up, pressing against his right eye, feeling to make sure that it was still intact, unlike in his dream.

A few stray locks of black hair fell from behind his ear to hang in his face. He grasped tightly to the strands, examining them for any signs of greying. There was none- and his heart began to beat again.

It had to have been a dream.

Xigbar turned to look at the clock, where the numbers 3:49 told him of the early morning time. He sighed softly and flopped back down on his bed, his mind running over the events in his dream, visions of a blue-eyed exuberant blonde flitting across his mind's eye.

19 year old Xigbar Otsuka slowly fell back into sleep, unaware that he would continue to dream of a past live and a past love that could never have been.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xigbar, could you stop by the music store and pick up my guitar? I ordered it last month and it just got in, but I don't have any time to pick it up until next week." Xigbar leveled his elder brother's best friend with a heady glare.

"Man, why the hell should I be your fuckin' errand boy? You're almost twenty six years old, do it yourself, Reno." He growled, reaching over the counter to grab his car keys from where they sat next to the kitchen sink. Reno let out a small laugh, scratching at his cheek.

"Yeah, I know- but you're like, a year younger than I am, so stop complainin' and just get my damn guitar. I've got to go help Tseng with that stupid project that's due this Friday."

Though Xigbar really didn't care how close Reno really was to his brother, he knew that whatever the hell the both of them did for a living, it was high-paying and time consuming at the same time. He didn't bother to argue back, stuffing his wallet into the back pocket of his denim jeans.

"Where's it at?"

Reno grinned, gratitude evident in his smile.

"It's out by Valley Court, near the Wall-Market, it's called Melodious Music, ya can't miss it."

Xigbar grumbled to himself and lifted his jacket off the back of the couch, sliding it on. "S'fuckin' below twenty out there." Thought it was barely above a whisper, Reno heard the complaint loud and clear.

"You're wearing a turtleneck shirt and a leather jacket, suck it up, pansy ass."

Xigbar didn't bother to point out that the scar on his face was bigger than the two under Reno's eyes. Instead, he rolled his own eyes and left, slamming the door behind him.

Xigbar wondered how the fuck he was gonna bring a guitar back on a motorcycle as he peeled down the road.

The store was a small one, a light blue building with sloppy paintings of dancing fish decorating the front of it. Xigbar stepped off his motorcycle and pulled off his helmet, his hair falling out of it's ponytail once more.

Xigbar made his way to the store whilst pulling out the small band. He opened the door, making note of the small ding that echoed throughout the warm little music store. It shut behind him.

He re-tied his hair up into it's ponytail whilst approaching the clerk's counter of the store, his eyes slowly dragging upwards until he froze in mid-process of fixing his hair.

The boy behind the counter looked back at Xigbar in surprise, his mouth slightly parted, eyebrows drawn upward.

"Hi." The boy said softly. It snapped Xigbar back into reality and he blinked, returning the greeting and taking a step towards the counter.

"Hey- I'm pickin' up a guitar for a friend of mine."

The boy frowned. "I'm sorry- It's against policy. Your friend has to be the one to pick it up unless he has it written under your name or has you listed as a contact." By the look of it, the young man was feeling guilty about denying Xigbar. The older man let out a huff of aggravation and the blonde boy- the same blonde boy as the one in his dreams, looked up at him with shy eyes.

"Maybe it's got your name written down as a contact- you never know."

"Yeah, maybe."

The younger male pulled over a pen and pad of paper. "Spell your name."

"X-i-g-b-a-r O-t-s-u-k-a." As the boy began scribbling, Xigbar observed. His hair was spiked in every-which-way, still resembling the same sloppy mohawk that the one who haunted his dreams would often style his hair into. The boy was medium build, and seemed to hold a bit of a childish aura about him, with round cheeks to boot.

"...Xigbar?" The teen looked up and the older man was taken aback to see the hope and underlying hesitation in his face.

"Yeah?" A sense of familiarity washed over him. The boy stood straight, letting out a long breath.

"What's my name? Even if you don't think you know, take a guess, maybe I remind you of someone you used to know?"

Xigbar furrowed his brows, questions flitting about in his mind. He glanced down at the glass counter, examining the display of guitar picks.

"You remind me of a buddy I had a long time ago, kid. Same hair, same eyes, same... yeah... His name was-"

"Demyx."

Xigbar's head snapped up so fast he nearly had to grab his neck in pain. He was met with a wide, happy grin and knowing eyes.

"Yeah.." He breathed.

"My name is Demyx. I know how to play the bass, and electric guitar, and about half the other instruments in here. My favorite is the Sitar- and it's the only one in this store."

"The Sitar..." Xigbar said softly.

"You remember, don't you?" Demyx's hand slipped overtop of Xigbar's gloved one, clasping it tightly. Xigbar's eyes locked with Demyx's own.

"Yeah..."

Demyx smiled again, this time it was a soft one. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah- but this time, you won't die." Xigbar lifted his hand, moving it to entwine his fingers with the blonde's, memories and dreams crashing over him.

"This time I won't die. I know." Demyx's gaze was locked on their hands. Xigbar felt a soft twinge in his chest, remembering his last moments with the blonde. He moved his free hand, sliding two fingertips underneath the boy's chin.

"This time- I get to do this." He leaned forward, his mind kicking into autopilot as he pulled the blonde boy into a soft kiss. His lips were still chilled from the winter air, and Xigbar took note of the warmth that radiated from Demyx before pulling away.

"How old are you now?" He asked softly. Demyx released a small sigh.

"Sixteen." He breathed against Xigbar's mouth. Xigbar gave the younger male a chaste kiss.

"Then I think it's time we had a talk on all the things you've been doing in your life since I was gone, hm?"

Demyx laughed gently. "Dreaming of you."

That was good enough for him.

---------------------------------

God I am such a fucking loser.

I don't know. There's something about Demyx and Xigbar that makes me squirm with glee. I think it's the hottest pairing besides Cloud and Leon. I don't mind all the youngsters gettin' put together, but you can't call two pre-pubescent kids going at it Man-on-Man action, 'cause neither of them are men. Just no.

Somethin' about Demyx and Xigbar's personalities tells me they probably got along pretty damn well. I don't see why they wouldn't, ya know?

That, and Demyx is hot.

Well.. so's Xigbar. I want to lick that scar.

I'm a fag. (in more ways than one. a hah. hah. hah. yeah...)

This was un-beta'd and not even fuckin' looked over for typos. so nyeh.


End file.
